


Watching Origins

by simplesongsmistress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crappy Title, F/M, Reveal, Reveal Fic, characters watching their show, gotta work on it, not really the series only origins, probs gonna change it, watching the series, watching the series fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesongsmistress/pseuds/simplesongsmistress
Summary: Pretty much the whole entire class watching Origins part 1 and 2. Reveal fic.





	Watching Origins

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been wanting to do forever. This is my first ML fanfic ever so sorry if anyone's ooc or anything!!!

 It happened in a blink of an eye. One moment Marinette was in her room, working on a new design, the next she was in a place that sorta looked like a movie theater. Along with the rest of Miss Bustier’s class.

“I _demand_ to know who's responsible for this!” None other than Chloe screeched pointing her finger accusatorily at no one in particular.

“Cool down.” Alya said acting a tad too nonchalantly. “It’s probably was an akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir will get us out of here in no time.”

Oh no. If it was a akuma and Marinette was stuck in here Chat would be on his own. Marinette dreaded the thought of it.

“ **There is no akuma**.” A voice rung out through the theater.

“Everyone else heard that too, right?” Nino said with a baffled expression upon his face. Slow nods rung throughout the class.

“ **I summoned you here, cause it is necessary you see the truth. Especially a certain two of you.** ”

Marinette clenched her fists. This had to be an akuma didn’t it? Even if it claimed not to be it was far too suspicious. But there was little she could do even if she tried.

**“Now take your seats, and watch. Beware however, it will stop when anyone speaks, and you could only leave once it is over.”**

“Hey,” Adrien-- _-Adrien_ spoke up. His voice was smooth. “How long will this take?” There was a slight worry to his voice. Marinette frowned, he probably had some modeling shoot or something important going on. Poor Adrien.

“ **As long as it takes…** ” The mysterious voice stated and then the screen flickered on.

All eyes went wide at the sight before them.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous.**

Marinette’s eyes blinked. If this was about the miraculous then why did the whole class need to be here? Why did she need to be out of costume? Surely this wouldn’t reveal who she was. That would be horrendous.

**Nooroo: Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction.**

Chloe let out another screech, only this time it was one of pure glee. “This is about Ladybug!! You should've said that sooner!” she then plumped right into the front row seat, Sabrina followed her lead as did many other students.

“Uh Adrien.” She heard Nino say. “You look a little dazed dude.”

“Oh ah-sorry! You know how much I love Ladybug!” Adrien waved off, though Marinette got the sense there was more to his bewilderment.  

**Nooroo: According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

**Villain: I want that absolute power, Nooroo.**

“Of course you do.” Alix said with an eye roll.

**Villain: I must have those Miraculous**

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

**Villain: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

_Nooroo_ . Marinette thought. _That poor kwami_ .

**Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

“Wait… so thats Hawkmoth then?” Alya realized. “So this must be his evil lair!”

Marinette laughed awkwardly. “You’re a little _too_ excited Alya.”

“How can you not be? We may even find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are!”

Marinette's stomach dropped.

**Villain: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

**Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

**Villain: I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

**Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master.**

**Villain: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)**

"Oh wow." Mylene said holding tightly to Ivan. "Scary."

"Don't worry Mylene." Marinette assured. "He won't get that power, not ever. Ladybug and Chat Noir would never let that happen."

"That's right." Adrien chimed in with a reassuring smile. 

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.**

"Ew!" Chloe shrieked. "What is _that_?"

"It looks like a froggy." Rose said cheerfully. "I think its cute."

Juleka nodded in agreement. 

"No it's gross!" 

Marinette rolled her eyes. 

**Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

**Master Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

"Why does he look familiar...?" Marinette said in a small tone. 

**Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

**Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

**Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

**Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

Marinette jumped to her feet, her first instinct was to do something to help, even if it was on screen. 

"Cool down girl, there's nothing you could do." Alya exclaimed. 

"Ah... sorry." Marinette apologized bashfully. 

"Don't be." Adrien spoke. "Your first instinct being to help is something to be proud of." 

"Uh...." Marinette's voice was caught in her throat. "I-um-thank-thank-you-I thank you!" She bowed to him. _She bowed to him._ Cheeks turning red Marinette slipped back into her seat while Alya chuckled at her. 

**Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

****Master Fu: Still young! I'm only 186.** **

"What?!" the whole class let out a reaction at such news.

"Thats... insane." Nathaniel spoke blinking his eyes.

 **Master Fu: But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)  
**   
**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing**

" _Marinette_!" Chloe screamed. " _Why_ are we watching her? _What_ did you do?"

"I don't know." Marinette lied, though she felt cold, realizing what day this had been. 

 ****"Calm down Chloe. I'm sure everything will make sense eventually." Adrien said, though he looked quite curious as well.  
**  
Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

**"Sounds accurate." Alya jibbed, many chuckled at that.**

**Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.**

**"Why do you say that like its a problem?" Chloe sneered crossing her arms.**

**Marinette didn't dignify that with an answer.**

**Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

**Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

**Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**

**Tom: (singing as he works)**

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

**Tom: Glad you like them.**

**Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**

**Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. See you tonight!**

"Aw." Rose said. "Your family is so cute Marinette."

"They really are." Juleka agreed. 

"Thanks guys." Marinette said with a light grin. Chloe rolled her eyes.  **  
**   
**Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her**  
  
**Marinette: Uff... (Sees Master Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Master Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the progress)**

"Marinette you're so brave!" Sabrina fawned, Chloe hit her arm. 

**Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

**Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

"Oh that sucks Marinette." Nina said sympathetically. "M-marinette?"

Marinette had a frown etched upon her face. It took Nino calling her name to bring her out of her thoughts. "Oh um-sorry-I was just thinking..."

"Okay..."

**Master Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!**

**"They always are." Alya smiled.**

**Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)**

**Master Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.  
**   
**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom**.

"There we are." Ivan said with a light grin. 

"Finally." Chloe said flipping her hair.  **  
**   
**Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

**Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

**Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

**Chloé: That's my seat.**

**Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

"Do you have to be so mean Chloe?" Mylene asked softly. Chloe turned her nose up refusing to respond. 

Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?

**Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

"Oh you're kidding me!" Nino laughed. "You didn't-- _you_ didn't..."

"Nope." Marinette said nostalgically. 

"That's... refreshing." Adrien said with a smile her way, instantly Marinette blushed. 

**Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

**Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

"Go Alya." Alix grinned. 

**Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.**

**Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

"Best decision I ever made. " Alya smiled. Marinette smiled. 

"And I'm glad you made it."

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

**Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

**Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.**

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

**Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.**

**Alya: Alya.**

"Aw." Rose said pressing her hands together. 

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

**Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

"Oh I remember this..." Adrien said with a bit of a frown. 

 **Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.**  
  
**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Master Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

**Master Fu: Thank you, young man.**

**Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**  
  
_Poor Adrien_. Marinette thought, as did many others.

 **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**  
  
**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

**Ivan: Kim!**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

**(Ivan walks away angrily.)**

Many settled glares at Kim. 

"Wha---why isn't anyone glaring at Chloe?"

"Its _expected_ of her."

"Hey!"  
  
**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**  
  
**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

"Creep." Juleka said.   
  
**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.**  
  
**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**

"so _thats_ how it happens..." Marinette said in amazement. 

"What a cruel thing to do." Adrien spoke. 

"Beyond cruel." Alix agreed. 

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)**  
  
**Scene: Library. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.**  
  
**Student: Did you hear that?**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**. 

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

"Alya!" Many voices called out, both in exasperation and amusement.   
  
**Scene: Agreste mansion. Master Fu is outside with a little box.**  
  
**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.**

**Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**

**Gabriel: (To Adrien)You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

**Adrien: But father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

"Adrien..." Marinette said softly. Nino put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. 

"Could we just keep watching?" Adrien asked kindly.   
  
**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.**

Adrien's eyes went large, as if some realization occurred. Marinette could only wonder what it was.   
**  
Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**

"And of course the police make it worse."

"Leave it to the heroes!"

**André: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**  
  
**Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room.**  
  
**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?**

Marinette's hand pressed to her lips. It was happening, this was happening. Oh no no no no....

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)**

**Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

"Is that some sort of toy?" Chloe questioned furiously. "I want one if Adrien got one too!" 

"Is that... a kwami?" Adrien asked Marinette slowly, beginning to stand from his seat. the scene resumed.   
**  
Scene: Adrien's room**

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...**

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

"Okay what the heck are those things?!" Alya demanded, standing and putting her hands on her hips. "Marinette?"

Marinette gave a sigh. "Tikki'll explain it..." 

"Tikki?"  
  
**Scene: Marinette's room.  
**

**Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

"Marinette!"

**Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**  
  
**Scene: Adrien's room.**  
  
**Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

"Destruction--wha--what?" Nino gave Adrien a look. "Dude?"

Adrien didn't respond. 

**Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.**

**Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

Some let out a laugh at that, others looked sad at it. 

 **Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**  
  
**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor.**  
  
**Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

 **Tikki: No! (phases out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!**  
  
**Scene: Master Fu's Massage Room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.**  
  
**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

 **Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**  
  
**Scene: Marinette's room.**  
  
**Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

"Oh Marinette..." Alya said softly. "They choos _e you_."

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**   
  
It was obvious what was going on... but no one said a thing. They needed to hear it first. See it. 

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**  
  
**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

 **Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**  
  
Scene: Marinette's room

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.**

**Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

**Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

Marinette felt her mouth go dry. Here it goes...

**Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

"You're Ladybug?!"

"In our class?!" 

"Holy---"

"No way!"

Chloe passed out. 

"You're not... mad at me?" Marinette asked them, Alya especially, while she fiddled with her hands. 

"Never girl. I'm _proud_."

However no one noticed Adrien's reaction. Staring at Marinette as if his whole world had just changed. 

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**  
  
Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.

**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**  
  
**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

"A-adrien?" Marinette stuttered, eyes wide as she stood from her seat.

A beat passed. 

" _M'lady_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep so I ended it there. for now at least. this'll probs end up being 4 chapters (that is if I ever finish it.) Next chap will focus on post-reveal-ness I think. At least thats what I'm aiming for.


End file.
